Dang ol' watch and learn
by Stuff3
Summary: Johnny Bravo would do what any good son would do on any day, help his "momma". But of course he never passes up the opportunity to meet a pretty babe. On this particular misadventure however he meets a man who is oddly similar to himself. Now Johnny must figure out the mystery of this surprisingly similar yet inaudible man.


Johnny Bravo awoke one morning and did his usual routine. He got up from his bed, took a shower, stopped to talk to himself in the mirror

"Man I'm pretty" he proclaimed. Then he went downstairs to eat a large breakfast his "mama" had made for him. "Oh Mama your just the best"

"Oh thank you Johnny dear" She said bringing another plate of pancakes to him which he gulped down "Do you think you could help mommy today. I might need an extra set of hands for shopping at the mall today"

"For you mama anything, plus" he dashed up from the table and flexed "There might be some pretty girls there. He HA HU!"

So Johnny and Mama drove to the mall and found a parking spot, next to a 1968 dodge cornet that was in very good shape. They went into the mall and started looking at clothes.

"Alright Johnny I'm gonna look at what's on sale, if you see anything you like pick it out". Johnny then started to wander off with his finger on his chin.

"Hmm what clothes do I want?" he pondered to himself "Stupid, dumb, something Carl would wear" he criticized as he passed. He then turned his head to look at more clothes but something else caught his eyes "Whoa baby!" he exclaimed. Looking at clothes was an attractive young red head woman. She was facing Johnny but then turned her back to look at more clothes. "She digs me" he smiled.

Then he raced to her side "Hey there baby" he posed showing off his muscles "I couldn't help but notice you noticing me while I was checking out some clothes. But its okay cause Johnny's a main man ready for lovin'"

"What?"

"Check the pecks! He Ha HU!" he exclaimed as his pecks bounced "So what do you think baby?"

"Freak!" she said and punched him sending him back across the store crashing into the changing room, the women's changing room to be exact. He walked out with bruises around his body and stars around his head.

"In fairness ladies" he said dazed "That was an accident" he then fell to the floor. Suddenly he heard something, laughter. "Huh?" he let out. He opened his eyes to see a man staring down at him chuckling. "Oh tough guy" he said from the floor. "Aright buddy" he dashed in front of him with his finger pointed "What's the big id-"he stopped to look at the man "wait, what?". He looked this man over and he looked just like him. He had a long face, blonde hair, even a black shirt and jeans; the only difference between them was Johnny's muscle to his more frail appearance. "Oh my Gosh! Your me! Ahhh!" Johhny let out a girlish scream.

"Dang old what man?" he responded.

"You look just like me, but how" Johnny said putting his hands over his head "Are you some kind of me from another planet! But if your me then I'm you, then you were both standing here and your mama is my mama and.." Johhny became dizzy "aw I don't feel so good"

"Dang ol' come on man, dang ol' sit down" the other Johnny said as he walked him over to a bench.

"Other me why have you come, what is your plan?"

"Plan dang ol'.." he trailed off as a woman walked by them and they watched her together.

"Ohhh I see" Johnny said with a smile "You definitely are another me, but" he said getting up, feeling fine now "You'll never get a lady lookin like that" he said as the other Johnny looked himself over "You see ladies dig big guys like ol' Johnny Bravo" He then began flexing "Ain't no way they'll go for a little guy like you"

The other man smiled "Dang ol' tell ya what man, dang ol' watch and learn"

"Other me you talk funny and that won't help you much either". The other man retained his smile and walked off to the woman who Johnny tried to pick up from before. Johnny watched from afar, but guessed he was making no progress. But then suddenly the woman laughed and Johnny leaned in for more. He was still too far away to hear what they were saying, but then again he couldn't understand him anyway. Then the woman laughed again, took his hand and they walked off into the mall together leaving a confused Johnny.

"How?!" he shouted into the air "How other me?! How did you do it?!" He then placed his hands on his chin and came to a conclusion "Surely this other me has much knowledge of which I can learn. Maybe he'll be willing to help me even, if he is scrawny. I'll just have to follow him wherever he goes and learn his secrets. I'll start by.." Johnny started to sniff the air "having some lunch, hot dogs yeah!" he giddily let out and ran off into the mall.

Johnny sat at a table gouging down on a feast of free hot dogs.

"Johnny?" a woman's voice called out to him

"Mama" he shot his head up. He then turned his head to see his mother. "Mama your here!" he said running up to her with his arms open.

"Of course I am Johnny and look I've had some help with the shopping" she said turning to face a man behind her. It was the other Johnny from before.

"What!" Johnny let out. Then he dashed between him and his mother, taking an aggressive front "Alright other me, I don't know what you think your doin' but this is my mama, go back to your own"

"Johnny how rude of you" his mother sounded disappointed "Boomhauer agreed to help me with my shopping"

"Yo" Boomhauer agreed.

"He was so nice about the whole thing, I decided to invite him over for dinner, now come on boys" mama said walking off. She left the two of them alone and Johnny then starred at Boomhauer.

"Other me I gotta know, what happened to the other chick?" he pointed off with his thumb.

Boomhauer smiled "Dang ol' watch and learn" he said.


End file.
